blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Silvertail
Fursona Silvertail is a small, delicate long-haired silver she-cat with a darker left paw and tail tip, with deep blue eyes and a thick, fluffy tail. Personality Silvertail is a shy and kind person most of the time, but will sometimes get very ambitious or passionate about a certain subject. She is almost always happy, and is quick to apologize (many times) after a mistake. She is very laid-back and funny, and usually tries to sneak as many puns as she can into a single comment. She is very polite and nice to everyone she meets, and enjoys talking to others who share her interests. Silvertail on BlogClan Silvertail has been on BlogClan since August 16, 2016, and is relatively new to the BlogClan 2 Wiki. She has written several fanfictions, although she usually doesn't post them often, and will sometimes be absent from BlogClan for no more than a week. Her first and only article was titled 'Top 5 once-great/would-great cats that had been ruined by other cats', where she discussed the pasts of Mapleshade, Brokenstar, Ashfur, Breezepelt, and Tallstar. Since then, she has not posted any articles. It is also a well-known fact that Silvertail's favorite character is Dovewing, and will usually defend her when the character is faced with negativity. Silvertail has had many different names, but her current one is Silvertail, queen of puns in general. Following her name alteration, she has made it a point to sneak as many puns as she can into a post. Her most common pun is 'oh my cod', as in the fish, and will usually use it when excited. When not on the BlogClan Tavern, she usually appears on the Fan Name Generators page, Hamilton page, Harry Potter page, or Fanfiction page. Silvertail has held conversations with many other BlogClan members, yet is not very well-known on the site. She is currently running for medicine cat. Facts * She plays the flute in her school band, which she mentioned in a conversation. * She has read most of the Warriors books, and considers herself an expert. * According to one of her comments, Silvertail cannot choose between cats or dogs. * She likes to draw, and will sometimes take requests. * She has an apprentice on BlogClan, Blazepaw, who is a friend to her in real life. * Her birthday and Clanaversary are both August 16. * According to one of her comments, her Clan name is Silvertail, her loner/rogue/kittypet name is Silver, and her Tribe name is Flash of Hunter's Silver Tail (Silver). * She loves Hamilton, Harry Potter and Steven Universe, which she has discussed many times. * She has written some fanfics, but never commits to finishing them. Quotes "POOF POOF POOF" ":O :O :O" "10/10 WOULD HEAR AGAIN" "I LIKE APPLES" "Whaaaa?" "OOH DRAMA OOH" "I can't believe I'm running :O" "Like like like" "You can have him forever" "Bloggy bloggy blogger" "I KNOW MY ALPHABET ALL RIGHT" "Yo yo yo yogurt" "Cereal is breakfast soup" "Autocorrect is my greatest enemy" "IT'S SILVERTAIL'S STORY TIME LITTLE CHILDRENS" "I love food so much that I need it to survive"Category:Warrior Category:She-cat Category:Mentor Category:Bookish Birds